


Голодная тварь | Кого ты назвал тварью?

by Deserett, Korbi_Oranssi



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Reality, Sexual Content, Winter, наше время, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korbi_Oranssi/pseuds/Korbi_Oranssi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была неудачная идея - стырить кошелек у такого громилы. Там и бабла почти не оказалось! Только карта Сбербанка. А теперь ему, голодному, в вечер гребаного понедельника, светит отхватить пиздюлей от мужика. Или нет?</p><p>Знай он о перспективе быть накормленным, напоенным и в жопу выебанным - точно не поперся бы в его квартиру.</p><p>Или нет?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1-К**

Мусечка опять хочет жрать. Эта толстая беременная жопа целыми днями только жрет и носится по квартире, сшибая Анькины вазочки с цветуечками-хуечками и фигурки из ее сраных, столь дорогих сердцу киндер-сюрпризов. Ну какого хера ты, Анька, уехала к мамочке аж на целую неделю?! Муся, да слышу я твой ор! Ухожу за твоим кормом, ухожу! Дай штаны напялить!

 

**1-В**

Понедельник, вечерочек. Сижу размазанным киселём за кассой, за покупателями смотрю - честно - вяло. Вроде бы я даже уснул... Надеюсь, ничего не сперли. Особенно меня волнуют пылесосы: как раз на прошлой неделе завезли новую модель, ультрасовременную, она вроде даже колтуны кошакам вычесывать умеет. Эх, моей бы шевелюре такой...

 

**2-К**

Обуваясь, поскользнулся в прихожке на очередном вонючем презенте. Мусечка, недовольная моим невниманием, нассала на коврик и еще мимо коврика. Да уж, Муся постаралась на славу. Вот Анька обрадуется... Долго оттирал ботинок в снегу. Ну и холодина на улице, все дворовые бабки и алкаши попрятались. Гастроном напротив закрылся на ремонт, что за гадство. Поперся в супермаркет Bovus на перекрестке, там должно быть все – и для мусечкиного ненасытного брюха нямка, и какое-нибудь средство против ссанины. И пива себе возьму. Две... нет, четыре бутылки.

 

**2-В**

Смотрю на своё расплывающееся отражение в эмалированной поверхности чайника. Ох господи, да. У нас ещё и чайники продают. Ну хули вы хотите? Маленький город, маленький магазин. Вот мы (в смысле хозяин, я ж тут ничего не решаю) и совместили полезное с приятным: бытовую технику с посудой. Вам скучно это слушать, да? Понимаю, самому тошно, но должен же я хоть о чем-то думать!

В подсобке что-то скрипнуло.

 

**3-К**

Дорога длинная, колючий ветер ебашит в лицо. Поскользнулся пару раз, переходя дорогу. Светофор мигал желтым, к счастью, ничья колымага меня не переехала. Ну как, к счастью: я был бы рад попасть сейчас в теплую больничку к симпатичной грудастой врачихе, а Муся пусть с голоду подыхает или кактусы жрет.

Ах, врачиха... от вида воображаемых круглых сисечек с точащими розовыми сосками стало теплее на душе. Ну и не только там. Чуть не промазал дверью, закемарив на ходу. Вот и Bovus. Схватил громыхающую тележку, первым делом поехал в винно-водочный отдел.

 

**3-В**

Отлично, теперь есть о чем подумать. Что же это было... Воры? За пылесосом, ага? Ну ничего, я стою, вернее лежу, на страже. Может, покупатель какой ломится, а я дверь там закрыть забыл в пятницу? Может, бомжи ночевать завалились. Чего я гадаю, и правда? Сейчас встану и посмотрю, разогну затекшую спину, разомну ноги, проветрюсь там... Сделал пару шагов к хлипкой скрипучей двери и ввалился в полумрак подсобки. Нашарил на стене выключатель, подождал, пока по странно закрученным вокруг комнатушки проводам ток дойдет до лампочки. Тьфу, ну что за говно. Ветер сорвал окно с задвижки и вывалил на пол тонны три снега. Хреново, когда магазин в полуподвале, все гадость так и норовит свалиться на голову.

 

**4-К**

Интересно, что жрут пятикилограммовые беременные котячьи туши? Накидал ей сначала пять пачек сраного «Вискаса», потом поежился, вспомнив, как Анька убивала за это несъедобное говно, выбросил его на полки с собачьими игрушками, вернулся и взял жирной кошатине «Хиллс». А стоит, бля, ее жратва больше, чем все мои бутылки Будвайзера! Ой, ладно, проехали. Что я там еще хотел? А, анти-ссанин, пятновыводитель из ковриков, сухарики со вкусом обычных нормальных блядских сухариков, а не конского хвоста с горошком! И пачку Pall Mall синего. Может, какой хуйогурт на утро взять? Нет, они на вкус как протухшая сметана с сахаром. О! Скидка на салями, епта. Беру всё. На-на-на-на-а-а. Катимся на кассу.

 

**4-В**

Снежок белеет тоскливой кучкой, не знаю, что и делать с ним. Вернее, знаю, но за лопатой надо идти к соседу по несчастью, Артемка тоже, бедняжка, с утра пораньше мается, продает свои варежки, или что там у него... Шапки-ушанки какие-то пенсионерские. Нет, нормальные шапки то есть, но мы как будто в свинском загоне тут, когда через дорогу - обычный нормальный супермаркет. С тележками, с корзинками, этой хренью, которая жратву пробивает – забыл, как называется. Опять я вздыхаю и смотрю на узкую лестницу, выводящую из подвала в дневной свет, на узкие проходы между полками с техникой (говнотехникой, если уж совсем честно, БУ-шная она, только это секрет), на сами узкие полки. Все тут у нас узкое, тележка не проедет.

Вот думаю: а не прогуляться ли мне до того самого желанного супермаркета? Покупателей все равно нет ни хрена, а снег... ну пусть тает, пусть. А куда я его такой, на улицу, что ль, обратно?


	2. Chapter 2

**5-К**

Кассирша похожа на сморщенную сливу. И морда такая же лиловая. И злобная с перепоя. Спросила скрипучим голосом, не желаю ли я взять чек, так, будто собиралась меня душить своими заскорузлыми граблями, если я скажу «нет». Под ее взглядом я еле на клавиши банковского терминала попал. Уф, хорошо еще, что плачу по безналу, она же меня точно убила бы за сдачу и закопала на парковке. Кстати, о парковке. Как же хочется опять за руль. Но ссаный кредит за свадьбу в Коктебеле еще не выплачен. Тварь, еще год горбатится на папаню-скупердяя, чтобы выплатить всё. Но машина-а-а... Форд Мустанг мне в порнушных снах снится. Хотя хватит лавэ только на очередной кредитный дешевенький Форд Фокус.

Иногда, я сам не знаю, кого ненавижу больше – Аньку или ее жирную кошку.

 

**5-В**

Выполз из своей конуры, холодной, но затхлой, надеялся и Артемку вытащить «в свет», но у него какая-то бабулька застряла, береты меряет… меховые. Артем мне с порога показал рукой на дверь, а я понял, не дурак, чего своей заспанной рожей чужих клиентов распугивать? Погодка, конечно, не сахар, а кто-то там еще про глобальное потепление говорил. Крепко пожалел, что куртку оставил на стуле и выперся в одном сраном свитере, спасибо, что хоть дырку подмышкой зашил вчера. Добежал трусцой до «Бовуса», двери сами услужливо за мной захлопнулись. Вспомнил, что бабло тоже в куртке оставил. Ну что за день, говно собачье, а не день. Мне бы сигареты хотя бы купить... О, а вон мужик на кассе стоит, в пакет кучи дорогущих кошачьих сухарей кидает. Ну может, там затесалась у него пачечка сиг? Пойду спрошу.

 

**6-К**

Расплатился, наконец. Набросал жратву как попало в пакет с педерастично-веселеньким блевотно-зеленым смайлом, у которого вместо зубов была надпись в два ряда: «Bovus! Мы вам рады! Заходите еще!» Почему-то пожалел маркетолога, которому в процессе сочинения этого убогого слогана наверняка выбили пару зубов. Повез пустую тележку на место и чуть не сшиб ею какого-то мелкого дрыща в красном свитере.

\- Смотри куда прешь! - гаркнул я басом прежде, чем подумал.

 

**6-В**

Только я тронулся к нему, как этот мудак развернулся в другую сторону со своей тележкой, сшибая по пути всех приличных людей. Да меня, меня эта падла сшибла. Сшибла, еще и наорала. Ну ладно, мне еще просить надо, чего я тут выделываться буду.

\- Ты за своей тачкой лучше бы последил. Сигаретки не найдется?

 

**7-К**

\- Ты бы в проходе между кассами еще жопой расселся, сопляк, не давая проехать! Сиги хочешь? А в морду не хочешь?! Иди да прикупи, их там целая выставка народного промысла, - и я ткнул кулаком в сторону лиловой кассирши, зыркавшей недовольно то на меня, то на чмошника в красном.

 

**7-В**

\- Да я б прикупил, да бабла нет. В куртке осталось все, - я вывернул карманы джинсов. - Заделись, не будь жадиной. Пошли на улицу, а то эта твоя кассирша у меня в жопе скоро вторую дырку проделает взглядом.

 

**8-К**

Стремный типок, но вроде не бомжара. В ля-ля про забытую куртку поверить? Во что еще, бля? В зубную фею, может? Впрочем, ладно, пару сиг для человека не жалко, лишь бы он не нацелился спереть мой собственный кошель. Или жратву муськину, иначе какого хера я перся через весь квартал сюда за ней? Второй раз не выйду, хоть включенный паяльник мне в нос засуньте.

\- Держи, - я снял прозрачный мусор с одной пачки Pall Mall, достал себе одну сигу, а пачку протянул ему, придерживая открытой. Вид у меня, конечно, устрашающий, плюс мысли о ссанине добивают, поэтому пусть не нарывается, а берет, чего просил, и сваливает подобру-поздорову

 

**8-В**

Мужик неожиданно подобрел и протянул мне открытую пачку, «Держи», - говорит, а сам смотрит, как на говно. Беру сигарету, он тут же захлопывает пачку, прячет в карман и разворачивается.

\- Эй? Да стой ты! - я обогнал его сбоку. - А зажигалку?


	3. Chapter 3

**9-К**

\- Ты в магазине курить собрался, дохляк безмозглый? - я грузно потопал к автоматическим дверям. До чего бесит. Хвостом еще не дай бог теперь увяжется. Как будто у него в сраном кармане забытой куртки не завалялось своей зажигалки или спичек.

Оп-па, не надо замирать у урны с вонючим хламом, тут я курить не собираюсь, на площадке, открытой всем ветрам. За угол надо хотя бы завернуть. А он в своем свитерке, на кости наброшенном, поди еще и коньки отбросит, пока дойдем.

 

**9-В**

Вышагивает как слон, гололед под его подошвой хрустит. Я тормознул у урны на секунду, хотел развязавшиеся шнурки поправить, а он как рванул оттуда. Ну подумаешь, воняет – у нас в лифте и похуже бывает. Я решил, что он меня ждать не будет, забил на шнурки и погнал следом. Зажигалка, может, и есть в куртке, но мне ж скучно. И ссать, что холодно, я в кои-то веки растормошился, даже вон пробежку делаю.

\- На какой пожар мы так мчимся, а?

Он даже не обернулся.

\- Да ёклмн, я не успеваю, тормозни!

 

**10-К**

\- Тебе жопу морозить хочется, ты и тормозни, - я прибавил шагу, проклиная этого неуемного полудурка, Муську, Аньку и лютую январскую стужу. Рука, державшая пакет, за минуту уже окоченела, а мне еще тащиться и тащиться до дома. На ходу я достал зажигалку из заднего карману, кое-как прикурил и развернулся. - На...

Недомерок в свитере налетел на меня, со всей дури впечатавшись носом в воротник пальто. Что за уебище, не может на зиму нормальные нескользящие ботинки прикупить! Я придержал его за кости, торчавшие там, где положено быть филе.

 

**10-В**

Мудак во второй раз за день резко тормозил, и я во второй раз врезался в него. Как в замедленной съемке, увидел приближающийся к физиономии ледяной асфальт, но был пойман его крепкой рукой и волей-неволей прижат к куртке, теплой-претеплой куртке.

\- Э? - уставился я на него. - Это моя жопа, вообще-то!

 

**11-К**

\- Я бы эту впадину пониже спины постеснялся жопой назвать, - процедил я, снимая руку с костлявого дрыща. А он, бля, еще и не торопится отодвигаться от меня. Сигарета прилипла к нижней губе, дымя ему в моргающую физиономию и норовя вывалиться из моего рта. - Прикуривай и проваливай уже.

Тут я понял, что спасал придурка от падения той самой рукой, в которой держал долбаную зажигалку. Ну и где она теперь? На дорожке из грязного снега и черных лужищ-катков.

 

**11-В**

А мужик ничего такой. Лицо мужественное, стильно небритое, недовольные морщины между бровями. Смотрит на меня грозно и паровозит своей сигаретой. Пробубнил, чтоб я прикуривал уже, и запнулся, не найдя в руке зажигалку. Скривился, смотрит в снежное месиво под нашими ногами. Уронил, что ль.

\- Ща найдем, не парься, - я присел на корточки, разглядел ее в обоссаном клочке снега на обочине, уже потянулся влезть туда голыми руками.

 

**12-К**

\- Нашел? Себе оставь, - я бросил последний взгляд на него, присевшего чётко на корточки в грязь, и потопал дальше. Ветер опять хлестал по лицу, что за срань господня, я же в обратную сторону иду.

Дрыщ что-то заорал далеко позади, но с таким ветром не то что его слова – странно, что его самого не унесло никуда.

 

**12-В**

Оставил зажигалку мне и уходит. Ну и пусть уходит. Дебил богатый и самодовольный. Вечно на меня так пялятся: кто с жалостью, кто с презрением. И не хромой, не больной, просто худой и плохо одетый, в нищебродском магазине работаю. Зато один, в тишине. Иду к переходу, спокойно стараюсь, пока мужик в зоне видимости, обернется еще сейчас, как увидит, что я убегаю, так и полезет в карман проверять. Ну спер я у него кошелек, да, еще и поблагодарил вдогонку, типа вежливый, чтоб уж точно желания морду набить не возникло. Пока за задницу меня мацал и смотрел так надменно с сигареткой в пасти, думал, что жмусь к нему, думал, я пидор. А просто живется мне, может, херово. Жрать я, может, хочу.

Светофор не работает. Я ровным шагом, дрожащий, правда, от холода и адреналина, перешел дорогу и замер уже на пороге магазинчика, отыскивая в кармане ключ...


	4. Chapter 4

**13-К**

Пришел домой, насыпал орущей Мусе полную миску корма. Жри, гадина, и заткнись. Полчаса возился с пятном от ссанины, ей-богу, коврик легче выбросить, но Анька же скандал на весь дом устроит, что я в ее отсутствие имущество разбазариваю. Совместное нажитое, хе-хе. Скорее совместно проебываемое.

Потом в душ полез, отмыться наконец от всех говенных запахов, снял джинсу и... Блядь! Сука! Похоже, этот дрыщ таки спиздил у меня кошелек!

Минуту я стоял с открытой пастью, потому что ругательства не могли протиснуться через глотку наружу, так много их было. Саданул кулаком в стену, чуть в себя пришел. Начал вспоминать, что там вообще завалялось. Просроченный талон техобслуживания Шкоды, которую пришлось продать перед свадьбой. Как память хранил! Эх, вот сука... Что еще-то? Сраная двадцатка, что со сдачи в маршрутке осталась. А и пусть подавится ею. Еще фотка Аньки, когда она еще красивая была, а не на свиноматку похожая. И всё? Ну и карта сберовская. Но ее-то что? Сейчас отомру, позвоню и заблокирую ее. Или завтра позвоню? Все равно недомерку не угадать пин-код с трех попыток.

 

**13-В**

Ввалился в магазинчик, выглянул за дверь и закрыл ее, не на замок, правда, ну а вдруг кто заглянет. Я же не сказал ему, в какой норе работаю, сомневаюсь, что он выслеживал. Влез на качающийся стул и накинул куртку на плечи. И вот черт меня дернул без нее вывалиться на улицу. Ну хрен с ним, заболею и помру – лучше будет. Зато я с добычей! Вытащил из-под свитера кошелек, кожаный, дорогой, пусть и не новый уже, раскрыл предвкушающе и…

Сука! Сраная смятая двадцатка (даже не монетами, а бумажные еще, где он такое древнее говно откопал!), кредитка, фотка девицы, древняя, пятнадцатилетней давности и пропуск какой-то. На работу или хер его знает что такое. Откинулся на стул и раскачивался, пялясь в потолок. Жизнь – говно, точно говорю. Ну вот за что мне этот сраный магазин и сраные пылесосы, а...

Заскрипела входная дверь, и я быстро сбросил кошелек со стола на колени, еле удержался на стуле и натянул дежурную улыбку.

Интриги, интриги... Какие нахуй интриги?! Завалился ликующий Артемка из соседнего магазина, размахивал передо мной тремя сотенными бумажками: продал таки беличью шапку противной старушенции. Промучился с ней полтора часа: то размер не подходил, то лысину колет, то с авоськой любимой не сочетается, но продал же! Пусть и с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой. Счастливый человек... Стоит улыбается зубастой улыбкой. Пожалуй, улыбка у него единственная и красива. А остальное так... дворовое, обычное: волосы серые, давно не стриженные, но все еще короткие, кожа прыщавая на скулах, брови еще бледнее глаз. Говно, короче, с ручками. Артемк, не обижайся.

Я выслушал его со скучающей миной и оживился, когда он обещал завтра в честь события бутылку кагора притащить. Ну хоть так. Думал сказать о кошельке, но посмотрел на его радостную физиономию еще раз и передумал: грузану парня - забудет мигом о своей удаче, пусть еще насладится.

Мы крепко пожали друг другу руки, когда он спохватился, что не закрыл свою лавчонку и умчал, оставив меня с краденной вещицей. Я сидел и крутил ее так и этак, вытащил визитку из кармашка, перечитал трижды: "Николай Андреевич Демидов, менеджер по продажам, ООО "М-Автоматика". Николай... Колян, значит. Круто устроился Колян, зависть пробирает немного. Ну хорошо, не немного. И обидно, что не перехватил ничего, адреналин, выходит, впустую тратил. А он уже дома небось, кошку свою кормит да женушку с фотки ебет. Может, уже не такую красивую, конечно, но хоть кого-то!

А не наведаться ли мне к нему, часом? Ну а что, в магазине скучно, да и смена уже через час закончится, а дома... Да что я дома забыл? Лапшу заварную, стопку носков вонючих или чего мне там делать? Номерок в визитке значится, если не рабочий, то...

\- Алё? Колян? Это я, мы с тобой сегодня курили у супера... у "Бовуса" то есть... Помнишь, да?

\- Ну, - послышался низкий голос из трубки. - Кошелек-то зачем спиздил?

\- Да не крал я! - сказал я уж слишком громко и осекся. - Он сам... выпал. Из кармана твоего выпал.

\- И?

\- Я занесу, можно? Сейчас смена кончается, в девять. И заскочу.

\- Богданова, двенадцать. Валяй.

А я и вальну. Отнял телефон от уха и много раз нажал на кнопочку сброса: нельзя, чтоб Колян слышал, как я дышу часто и напуганно. Нервы на пределе, в магазине пусто, кроссворды все давно отрешаны... Чем заняться? Еще раз перелопатил кошелек, поскоблил какую-то старую царапину в коже, еще сильнее ее разодрав. Надеюсь, он не заметит. Ну а если и заметит, то все равно это интереснее, чем пинать хуи за кассой. Пусть убьет меня лучше, мужик здоровый.


	5. Chapter 5

**14-К**

Муся нажралась и задрыхла верхом на батарее, сука жирная мохнатая. Я раздумал ее пинать и озаботился собственным пропитанием. В офисе только чаи гоняли, да Зинаида Петровна пачку печенья открыла. Но что такое сраное бабское печенье с мармеладом на сто килограмм моего веса?

Открыл салями-нарезку, сожрал две упаковки с вчерашним хлебом и соусом каким-то томатными с травой и какими-то жуками, хрен разбери, что там на этикетке нарисовано. Потом вспомнил, что в холодильнике кура-гриль валяется. Вот балда. Я же утром позавтракать не успел, на работу опоздать боялся, как лох, надкусил ее только, а с собой взять и забыл. Развернул из фольги, понюхал. Нормальная кура, Муське точно не отдам. Только надо к ней картохи, что ли, соорудить. Была в морозилке какая-то, кину на сковородку, сама, может, и поджарится. Огонь только потише сделаю, чтобы Анька не верещала, что я спалил кухню из-за копоти на вытяжке. Как она вообще включается? А, похуй. Меня в интернете ждет очередное сообщение от озверевшего от холода клиента. Наш водила опять застрял в заторах и не доехал вовремя, десятый час вечера, эта гребаная эпоксидная смола, конечно, на морозе не отвердеет сама по себе, но клиент задуб конкретно. А я что сделаю? Тучи разгоню руками? Снег валит на городишко третий день.

Набросал письмо с очередным писечным простите-извините-скоро-всё-образуется, помешал картоху - воняла она кстати прилично, пришлось форточку ненадолго открыть - и залез на биржу. Акций охота прикупить и выбраться из кабалы, которую устроил папаня с работой своей ссаной, со свадьбами, кредитами и прочей хуйней в моей жизни. Мне лавэ хоть на одну ценную бумажку хватит? VW Group взял бы, у них котировки стабильны и чуть подрастают каждый месяц. Вон даже слияние с Porsche готовят, богатеи херовы. А мне, человеку маленькому, хоть что-нибудь поиметь с результатов их сделки.

Еще помешал картоху, вонять перестала, даже вроде жарится. Муся во сне дергалась, дергалась, да и с батареи ебнулась. Я как бы нечаянно, выходя из сортира, ей на хвост наступил, злорадно послушал недовольный визг. Ори на здоровье, Аньке всё равно не нажалуешься, жируха неповоротливая.

 

**14-В**

Ерзал на жопе до конца смены, не доерзал всего пятнадцать минут, нацепил куртку, сунул в карман краденое и двинулся в путь. Ну а что? Вряд ли сейчас уже будут покупатели, вечер как-никак, дубак адский, кто в девять часов в январе, в непроглядную темень и метель, попрется покупать пылесос? Да хоть бы и кастрюлю. В общем, совесть меня не мучает. Свалил так свалил, а если и будут покупатели, то хм... хрен с ними? Возможно, вы скажете, что мне не хватает приключений на задницу, а я и спорить не буду, мне очень скучно.

Периодически срываясь на бег (снег лупил прямо по роже, мне так хотелось, чтоб это скорее кончилось), я преодолел несколько пустынных дворов. Снег не чистили, я утопаю в нем не по колено, конечно, но больше, чем по щиколотку, и идти очень неудобно. Он сухой такой, противный, под ногами скрипит, как пенопласт.

Я как-то меньше всего способен сейчас думать, что скажу этому мужику при встрече. Ну что-нибудь да скажу. Просто отдам кошелек, может, получу в морду, а может, еще и пару минут в прихожке погреюсь, а потом выйдет его жена... с борщами и винегретами. Нет, об этом лучше не думать. Мне лишь бы дойти, а то пальцами на ногах уже можно орехи колотить.

Какой-то несчастный выгуливает огромную собаку. Пес радостно гоняет снежную пыль, а мужик стоит руки в карманы, нога об ногу стучит, чтоб не сдохнуть. Сочувствую, чо, но у него хотя бы подъезд в двадцати метрах, а мне еще переть и переть: ну и забрался этот Колян.

Оп-па, а вот и Богданова. Обычная такая улица, серые пятиэтажки, детские площадки во дворах. Что тут может быть интересного? Даже и рассказать нечего. Подошел к одному дому, глянул номер – восьмой – и, ускорившись, за две минуты дошел до нужного, остановился радостно, и... Вот дуралей! А квартиру-то я не спросил! И подъезд! Опять звонить придется.


	6. Chapter 6

**15-К**

\- Алё? Чего опять стряслось? Ты в жопе мира затерялся, дохляк? Сорок седьмая квартира. Поднимайся резче.

Он ковылял на четвертый этаж на своих ходулях еще целую вечность. Меня подзаебло торчать в прихожке у приоткрытой двери. Оголодав, прихватил куриную ножку, да прямо там и откусывал от нее и жевал, пока ждал этого дрыща.

Дошлепал, в одышке весь, разноцветный: морда красная, губы синие, руки без перчаток фиолетовые.

\- Задуб совсем, что ль? Проходи, нехрен на пороге торчать.

\- Я, это... портмонешку вашу... твою... таки спиздил... - он мнется-мнется, протягивая мне кошель на потресканой ладони. Честный какой, ты смотри. Втащил его в квартиру, не утерпев ждать, потому что тупил он с мороза по-страшному.

Разделся, разулся, морда чуть подтаяла, в тощей грабле моим кошельком трясет, а у самого нос ходуном ходит, втягивая запах куры и картофана. Глаза голодные-преголодные, будто неделями на воде и корке хлебной сидит. И жалко дрыща, и прибить хочется.

\- Вот... - лепечет и тычет мне в пуп кошелек мой несчастный.

\- Что, не особо нашел, чем поживиться, а? На стол положи в прихожке, да и проходи уже в комнату, хорош топтаться.  

\- Ну, я на пять минут, погреться только, - а сам на стол зыркает, там поляна уже полностью накрыта, с пивком, водочкой и огурчиками. Сковородку с картофаном осталось только принести, я подставку деревянную искал, когда дрыщина позвонил.

\- Оставайся, выпей со мной за компанию. Трубы горят, душа требует, знаешь ли.

Я еще побурчать хотел, да успокоился уже. Карта Сбера на месте, собутыльник есть, Муся, испугавшись гостей, забилась толстой жопой под ванну. Чего бурчать-то теперь, если вечер норм такой уже?

\- Васян я, - икнул он, опрокинув в себя первую рюмку.

\- Огурца бери давай, и картошкой закусывай, а то сейчас в зюзю будешь, весь день не жрамши.

\- Ну чего сразу весь день, Николай... Колян, - а сам зенки прячет. Ну понятно. Не то что день – вечность не жрал.

Я налил нам по второй и открыл пивко.

\- Поговорим за жизнь, Васяня?

 

**15-В**

Сижу у Коляна в кухне, околевший весь, к батарее жмусь. Жены его дома нет, а меня еще не убили. Мало того, что не убили, так еще и скатерть-самобранку к приходу моему расстелили, кормить посадили и поить заодно. Колян в руках курицу держит, гриль, вонючую, страсть просто. Нос от запаха уже судорогами свело, и живот как назло заурчал, как трактор. Мне стало неловко, а он видать не услышал диких воплей моего изголодавшегося желудка и спросил. А я отвернулся от будоражащей грязными фантазиями курицы, она извивается на тарелке в кривой цветочек, как… Ответил я, короче, ответил.

\- Ну давай поговорим, Колян, как тебя там по батюшке? Сейчас небось допрашивать про житьё-бытьё моё будешь? - я уже чутка отогрелся с мороза, может, рюмашка помогла. Только пальцы теперь колет, как шилом в жопу, и в нос пахнет. Когда ж до него дойдет уже мне кусок предложить? Ну кусочек, ладно-ладно, я не наглый. А то сам ходит с костью в руке, а она блестит так жирно, волокна мясные отслаиваются, влажненькие, как дырка круглозадой блонды из порнушки… Прервал затянувшуюся паузу, когда Колян удивленно зыркнул на меня. - Сам расскажу. Пылесосы я по жизни продаю, вернее не продаю, потому что покупателей нет ни хрена. От мамки съехал из деревни, думал в городе побогаче будет...

\- Голодная тварь.

\- Э?! Кого ты назвал тварью?

Поднял глаза от пола, уже кулак готовил для удара в челюсть, а потом под ребра, а потом еще… А тут Колян такой задумчивый весь на кошандру большую толстенную смотрит. Она у его ног пристроилась, на мою куру засматривается. Вот падла. Я незаметно спрятал кулак и выхватил у Коляна из рук тарелку.

\- От греха подальше, пробормотал я извиняющимся тоном, ставя ее на стол рядом с огурчиками. - Ей нельзя, небось, жареное-то.

\- Да хрен ее знает. Я ее уже и дошираком кормил, и салатами готовыми из супермаркета, и ничего. Не сдохла пока, гадина.

Колян все такой же задумчивый, считает, небось, сколько на эту мохнатую жопу бабла уходит каждый месяц, а я с градуса приборзел и отломал курице полбедра, шкуру переперченую первой в рот отправил, потом и само мяско.

\- Ну а потом, - продолжил я с жадно набитым ртом, - в магаз устроился. Вернее, мамка меня и устроила, шеф мой нынешний - одноклассник, что ль, ее или ебарь по юности, я не уточнял. Сам бы я вообще нищебродствовал.

\- Дык ты и так.

\- Не-е-е. Вот пока “Bovus” этот твой понтовый не построили, еще хоть какая-то выручка была, это уже потом, - я махнул рукой, - кастрюли туда завезли, а технику на втором этаже открыли. Ну кому я это рассказываю, сам знаешь. Ну и короче…

\- А чего, шефу никак сказать нельзя, чтоб ассортимент пересмотрел? Ну раз конкуренция такая жесткая под боком? Шины там зимние продавать, или чего еще.

\- Шапки! Сосед мой по подвалу торгует, и ничего. Сегодня сам видел, как бабенку на шапенцию меховую разводил. Мечта, а не жизнь, конечно. Только вот хер шефу что скажешь, жирдяю этому. За шкирку выставит, как котенка, и пойду побираться. Он же все лучше всех знает, нахрена ему молокососы-советчики. Ну и… бабы, понятное дело, стороной. Всех кашеварок-борщеварок уже разобрали пацаны, у кого хоть карманы не дырявые. Вот тебе, Колян, повезло, завидую... С женой-то. С борща-а-ами...


	7. Chapter 7

**16-К**

Васян горазд языком почесать почище дворовой бабки. Надо рюмашки за рюмашкой опрокидывать, как я, и рукавом занюхивать, а он трещит, аж уши вянут. И куру мою жует, впрочем, куру как раз не жалко, надо уши и застолье спасать.

\- Ты пей давай, чудила, - строго перебил я, когда он за Аньку и борщи разговор завел. Ни хрена он в семейной жизни не шарит, молокосос.

Борщи? Котлеты? Пироги? Да лучше б, нахуй, не умела она даже яйцо поджарить, зато минеты бы вечерами делала, кабаниха чертова. Готовка и уборка у нее целыми днями, и сериалы под ведро жирных крылышек вместо поп-корна. Жрала, жрала, я думал – обрюхатил, может? Где там. В ее брюхе и глисты небось с ожирения передохли. Весит сейчас больше меня. Но нахрен мне сдалось рассказывать об этом постороннему лоху? Я промолчал и опрокинул еще рюмашку. Пора третье пивко открывать.

Васян заткнулся ненадолго, очередной кусок куры жует.

\- Тебе домой куда ехать? - спросил я, в паузу ввинтившись.

\- Да в Дымеевку, под городом. У мамки живу. Последняя маршрутка...

\- Уехали уже все твои маршрутки, Васяня, - я на старый видак показал, там дисплей, часы электронные. Одиннадцать вечера. Васян икнул, сообразив, что приткнуться ему на ночь некуда. Вылупил на меня щенячьи глазки. Отличная ситуевина, согласен. Теперь всё зависит только от меня.

Почувствовав себя хозяином положения, я положил руку на его отощалое плечо, не толще куриной косточки, и пробасил:

\- Кассетка есть одна занятная, с двумя сиськатыми русалками в приватном бассейне, давно хотел позырить, да всё недосуг было. А сейчас – вечерок весь впереди. Может, вместе позырим?

\- Ты, это… - Васян икнул пуще прежнего, - порнуху посмотреть мне предлагаешь, что ль?!

 

**16-В**

Жесть, я в шоке конкретном таком. Дожевал молча куриную ягодицу, хотя, признаться, она с трудом в горло пролезла. Сто лет порнуху не смотрел: на работе работа, дома - мамка, некуда с ноющим от недотраха членом и приткнуться. Колян кивнул, с грохотом отодвинул табуретку и ушел куда-то в соседнюю комнату. За кассетой, - пронеслось у меня в голове. Да ну, ссыкотно как-то, в чужом доме, с чужим мужиком свое хозяйство светить. Ну а впрочем, чего это я? Мы ж не ебаться собрались, правильно? Обычное мужское занятие, ничем не хуже совместного просмотра футбола или онлайн-игрухи.

Колян вернулся с кассеткой, подкрутил что-то на видике, и на старом пузатом телике начала двухтысячных появилась картинка.

\- Располагайся поудобнее и будь как дома, чего жмешься, - сказал он, выдвигая из-под стола табуретку и усаживаясь прямиком перед теликом. Удобно, чо, когда он на кухне стоит. И пожрать, и подрочить, и что в мире творится глянуть - красота же. Я тоже передвинулся и уселся справа от Коляна.

На экране девчонка с необъятными буферами, в блузке с декольте, в короткой юбчонке, едва жопень прикрывающей, и в чулочках. На голове скромные блондинистые хвостики. Я живо представил, как эта крошка только-только вернулась из школы и решила передохнуть, охладившись в бассейне. Я тоже после школы в мае, когда жарень уже и парилка, любил в бочке скупнуться. Там всякая мошкара со мной плавала, но все равно хорошо было. А у телочки бассейн прямо, шезлонги рядом раскинуты.

Я опрокинул рюмашку, заботливо протянутую Коляном. Сейчас деваха раздеваться начала, медленно пуговки на блузке расстегивает, а там уже соски просвечивают через ткань: она без лифчика точно. Аккуратно сложила шмотку на траву, эротично наклонившись и свесив сисечки. Она уже собиралась юбчонку стаскивать, как где-то за кадром голос бабский зазвучал. Блять, я чуть не обосрался, а ей хоть бы что: развернулась, сверкнув сосками, а камера перенеслась чуть вбок и показала еще одну телочку: брюнеточка, в такой же одежке, это видать форма у них школьная, подскакивает, раскачивая сумочкой, что-то тараторит на своем пиндосском, я не догоняю.

\- Колян, че она сказала? Я в школе немецкий учил.

\- Говорит, в гости хочет, спрашивает, не против ли.

\- А… И как, не против?

\- Ну а как ты думаешь? Вон как улыбается довольно, - он плеснул нам в рюмки еще.

Вторая телка бросила сумку рядом на травку и тоже сняла блузу. Бля, я уж не знаю, у кого больше. Блонда с хвостиками улеглась на шезлонг жопой кверху.

\- Колян? Слышь?

\- Чего тебе?

\- А ей не больно сисяндрами-то вниз? - я задумчиво опрокинул следующую рюмку. Колян опять наполнил. Я опять опрокинул.

\- Да хер их, баб, разберешь. Может, и больно, но надо ж, чтоб спина загорела равномерно. - Брюнетка села верхом на блонду.

\- А, это... Эта ей не солнгора... тьфу. Не загораживает солнце? Тень там останется, не?

\- Не знаю. Смотри.

Вот сволочь, все равно что послал меня. Ну ладно, смотрю. Уселась, короче, вторая на жопу первой, плечи массирует, все дела. Потом съехала, на саму задницу перешла. Стеснительно так под юбец залезла ладонью.

\- Колян?

\- Ну чего опять? - он уже расстегнул ширинку и поглаживал себя через трусы.

\- А им норм так? Ну вот это… - я ткнул пальцем в телик. - Зырь, она ей уже киску трет, а этой хоть бы хны.

\- Заткнись, а, - Колян повернулся и уставился на меня своими светло-голубыми глазами. Хм, интересно, а у него стоит? Я плавно опустил глаза на его руку, так и покоящуюся на полузастегнутой ширинке. Ну вашу ж мать, нихера же не видно.

Стремно-то как, и чего я в его штанах забыл. Нет, а все-таки! Сам порево запилил, и сам же не дрочит, вот же странный типчик. Совсем, что ль, не встал? Импотент, что ли? Так, а мне-то какое дело, кто он там? Да хоть зоофил! Блядь, голова-то как кружится, напоил меня своей водярой, падла. Сколько я рюмашек хлопнул? Пять? Шесть? Чем поил-то хоть… Этикетка двоится, все двоится. Эх, поссать бы, пора.

\- Колян?

\- Да что?!

\- Пусти в сортир, а? Или я тебе весь пол зассу сейчас.

\- Да иди, кто ж тебя держит?

Ну я встал, оперся некрепкой рукой о стол, потом о табуретку, потом о Коляна… и в итоге оказался поваленным на него, прямо на колени. Вылупился на его лицо мужественное. Вот мужик так мужик, а. Вот это я понимаю. Не то что моя дрыщавая тушка... У меня и морда дрыщавая. А у этого – подбородок большой такой, квадратный, с ямочкой, небритый чутка. Ох и красавчик...


	8. Chapter 8

**17-К**

Хотел спокойно подрочить, ага, куда там. То мысли в голову усталую лезли, как сельди копченые в бочку. То Васяня отвлекал, трещотка хуева. И не сидится ему на месте спокойно, не может рюмахи осушать и не ерзать. То в телик зыркает, то в окошко, то на Муську жирную, опять на батарею приткнувшуюся, а то и на меня. А на меня-то чего зенки лупить?! Дрочи себе спокойно за компанию!

Хуй там, у самого не получается ни хрена. Не расслабился я толком. Всё о кредитах думаю. Еще сто сорок косарей у бати отнять, чтобы закрыть его. А на тачку сколько еще понадобится? А я проценты не посчитал еще ебаные. Суки в банке сидят, кровь сосут, ненавижу. Короче, двести косарей округленно, Анька ж еще без тряпок своих ссаных жить не может. Хоть туфли покупать перестала на шпильках блядские дорогущие, потому что не держат шпильки такую тушу, гнутся и ломаются.

Васяня опять какой-то бред спрашивает. Что? Отъебись от меня, Васян, не видишь, плохо человеку? И хуй не стоит дубинкой, как надо, как раньше. В сортир? Иди уже в сортир, дверь налево. Бля, да что ты творишь, гадина дрыщавая?! На меня рухнул, пьянющий.

\- Ну и чего лежим? - выдавил я наконец мрачно что-то вслух. Васян валялся на мне, как мумия египетская, туалетной бумажкой его еще обмотать только – и готов, высохший трупак. Господи, каждой костярой своего тщедушного тельца в мои бедра и колени врезался, ну как таким жить вообще можно дрыщем и не подыхать? Пожалел его опять невольно. Только язык меня опередил, вот дерьмо: - Ты сейчас разлегся, один в один, как томная бабенка на стодневной диете. Только совсем без сисек и жопки.

Васян зачем-то покраснел и вскочил. Пробубнил: «Я счаз!» - и свалил наконец в тубзик пошатываясь. Ну-ну. Я кассетку выключил, совсем паршиво на душе стало. Вроде же нормальный вечерок, норм начинался, почему мне так херово-то? И этот юнец в моей квартире, пьяный. На ночь ведь останется. Куда ему в Дымеевку на таксо, если у него бабла совсем нет? А у меня и нала нет на руках, чтоб спровадить его за свой счет.

Вернулся, чуть мимо табурета не сел. Молчит, по сторонам зыркает. И телик замолчал уже. Как-то всё...

\- Пойдем отсюда. Хватит в кухне сидеть, - я взял последний Будвайзер, открыл, пробку об стену швырнул, Муську напугав, ай молодца. Водку в морозилку сунул, хватит на сегодня.

\- Ну п-пойдем, как скаже...шь, - икнув Васян, впрочем, вполне резво переставляя ходули свои. Он мокрый какой-то, свитерок за шиворот оттягивает.

Пришли в спальню. А куда ж еще? В гостиной тоже делать нечего, разговоры сворачивать пора и на боковую. А то мне не нравится всё это. Чем быстрее уснем, тем быстрее проснемся и разбежимся по своим домам. То есть он – в свой укатит.

\- Колян?

\- Чего?

\- А ты сколько нормально не трахался?

 

**17-В**

\- Ты сколько нормально не трахался? - я  кивнул на свадебное фото Коляна с Анькой и на фото рядом, где Колян совсем не изменился из шкафоподобного мужчины, только сильно погрустнел,  а Анька стала похожа на огромный батон с четырьмя подбородками.

\- Два года, - выдавил мрачно Колян, отхлебывая четвертый Будвайзер.  - Жене не изменял, а сейчас думаю: с хуя ли я такой правильный? Давно должен был засадить какой-нибудь доступной шалаве. Ну а ты?

\- Ну… - я сидел на его кровати и совершенно не чувствовал неловкости. Уже готов был рассказать самое, черт его подери, сокровенное. - Год, может, чуть больше.

\- А чего долго так? У тебя ж ни жены вроде, ничего…

\- Да бля! Ты сам от меня шуганулся, Колян! Я ж как бомжара, - я встал и пьяно заходил по комнате, быстро теребя рукав свитера. - Во! - вытащил торчавшую шерстяную нитку и бросил ее на пол. - Все рвется к херам, не видишь, что ль. Нормальные девчонки такое не любят, а эти… Э-э-э... телочки с района, вечно брюзжащие, что я для их пещер слишком... эм-м... не подхожу, короче.

\- В смысле?

\- Да член им мой маленьким кажется, ясно?! А я чего, унижаться перед ними буду, терпеть эти… - я плюхнулся обратно на диван, прямиком рядом с Коляном. Вздохнул глубоко и…  - Бля, Колян, от тебя чем таким несет?

\- Тем же, чем и от тебя: курой и картохой.

\- Да не… Приятное что-то. Кура тоже приятно, конечно, но это не то! - я вытянул шею, стараясь принюхаться к шее Коляна. Нет, запах определенно есть. Может, не вода сортирная, а просто пот, но приятно же пахнет, сука! - Колян, ты отпадный, - и я, фиг ли непонятно с какого счастья загыгыкав, поцеловал его своими спиртными губами.


	9. Chapter 9

**18-К**

Васяне нельзя было столько наливать. Это я понял, еще пока он по комнате кружил, вытанцовывая пьяными ногами восьмерки с кренделями. В первый раз я об этом пожалел, когда он на фотографии мои с Анькой вылупился, во второй раз – когда про еблю спросил качественную в тугую тренированную вагину. Имен я не называл, но последней аппетитной девчулей была школьная Анькина подруга, Полинка, гимнастка и акробатка. Сиськи у нее были полностью убиты диетами и тренировками, зато задница как орешек, и сама была страстная крольчиха, трахаться могла хоть всю ночь напролет, с силой сжимала всегда мой член мускулами этими своими внутренними, кайф был такой, что искры из глаз сыпались. К сожалению, она уехала в Пиндостан на ПМЖ, замуж вышла там за америкоса, гражданство получила и все дела. А я остался тут с Анькой, и так она мне напоминала гибкую ненасытную Полинку, что аж... не хочу о грустном. Сам идиот же.

Нет, Васяне совсем нельзя было наливать. В третий раз я об этом пожалеть, правда, не успел. Вспомнил еще раз гладкие Полинкины ноги, челюсть невольно уронил, вздыхая и воображая себя между ними, как тут...

Что за ебаный в рот?! Я так охерел, что целую секунду сидел неподвижно! Пока соленый и воняющий курой Васян припечатывал меня к спинке дивана, сука, поцелуем! ПОЦЕЛУЕМ!

\- Ну ты бллин! - я столкнул оборзевшего Васька с дивана так, что он через комнату отлетел. - Ебанулся приставать ко мне?! Я баб только трахаю, понял? – я чуть отдышался от злости, сообразив, что он конкретно в зюзю и – ну, скорее всего! – не соображает, что творит. Процедил резко, но уже не так злобно: - Ты, конечно, тощий и смазливый, покрасивее моей коровы-женушки будешь, но хуй между твоих ног меня, знаешь ли, не возбуждает. Воды на себя ледяной плесни, протрезвей маленько и спать ложись, дебил.

\- Значит, воды плеснуть? Значит, это я дебил? А жопу мою зачем трогал тогда? - он усмехнулся, дыша спиртовыми парами, и неуклюже подошел ко мне. Опять! Встал ровно между ног моих, навис надо мной, падла! - И почему не толкнул, пока я тебя грабил? Мы ж вплотную стояли, а. Пялился на меня своей серьезной физиономией, думал, я не замечу или чего?

\- Да случайно я! – я как-то даже офигел с его умозавихрений. Хитрожопо как приплел свою жопу! - Чего ты прицепился к этому эпизоду? Придержать хотел, чтоб ты не звезданулся на лед.

\- Ага, расска-а-зывай... - он покачнулся, прижимаясь ко мне, хмм, к штанам моим. Мать-перемать, да у него стоит! - Вижу, как заглядываешься. Ну не кривись, я сам разденусь, чего ты прям как этот... - и с похотливой улыбкой на всю рожу он начал стаскивать с себя этот свой дырявый свитерок. Пристрелите дебила, кто-нибудь!

 

**18-В**

Я уже почти стянул  свитер и голова была наполовину в воротнике, когда Колян мне врезал. Под ребра. Я забарахтался, пытаясь выпутаться и одновременно отойти куда-нибудь подальше, но ноги путались в воздухе, идти ровно не получалось, да еще и злые удары сыпались со всех сторон.

\- Да ты псих долбаный! - заорал я, наконец избавившись от одежды. - Блядь! - по морде. - Прекрати! Не хочешь со мной – не надо! - я пятился к окну. - Нахрена калечить!? Ты ж мне все конечности отломаешь сейча-а-ас, - я прижался задницей к подоконнику и смотрел на Коляна широко раскрытыми глазами с выступившими в уголках слезами. Сука, только бы не разреветься, я мужик, мужик, мужик! Хоть и пьяный, хоть и тощий. - У меня денег на травму нет, понял?! - провопил я как мог злобно и мужественно, хотя голос подкашивало, плакать хотелось ужасно. Только пригрелся, уединился, так сказать, с человеком, в теплой домашней обстановке, с водочкой, курочкой, порнушкой, а тут раз – и в морду.

Колян замер, осмысливая что-то в своей крепкой голове, смотрел на меня грозно.

\- Дохляк. Знал бы – не связывался, извиняй. Не полезешь больше?

\- Нет! - я энергично замотал головой. - Блядь, я от твоего рукоприкладства протрезвел даже и не хочу я тебя, понял? Это я спьяну, спьяну! - я пялился на его напряженное лицо, а места, куда он меня дубасил (а по сути, все тело) начали ныть.

\- Ладно. Садись, - он категорично указал на диван. - Я за аптечкой.

Я откинул голову на стену, переводя дух. А сильный все-таки, скот. И красивый. Злой такой, как бык, мужественный. А пахнет от него все-таки не курой, потом мужским пахнет, свежим, не как залежавшиеся носки. Так и тянет слизать. Вот блядь, вот блядь… А стояк куда девать прикажете? Я же сказал, что не хочу. Вот он уже в дверях, гад такой мощный, с тюбиком каким-то в руках, а я и не сел даже: больно, жопа болит, по ней он тоже разок врезал. Лучше б она от траха болела, ей-богу.

\- Раздевайся давай, - он стал раскручивать крышечку, - и ложись. Смотреть буду, чего полечить надо на костярах твоих.


	10. Chapter 10

**19-К**

Извиняться я не умею. А за такое – не мешало бы еще и еще по морде врезать. Или пургена в картоху подсыпать, чтобы знал, для чего мужику жопа нужна. Хотя нет, я на такое не способен. Жопа, она, конечно...

Вот женская – класс. Засадил бы сразу. Дал бы еще кто...

Но по мере того, как Васян во второй раз снимал свитерок, но без дурацкого подтекста с пьяным приставанием, а потом и джинсы свои снимал потертые, да на живот укладывался, до меня доходило, что разницы особо нет. То есть... ну вот взять Васяню. Мажу ему синяк размером с тумбочку под коленкой. Этот, видать, заработал, когда от моей затрещины через всю комнату летел. О чем я? Ну да. Коленка, нога. Волосатая немного, но не так чтоб сильно. Анька, когда ноги не брила, была страшнее, в колготах особенно летних. Или вот бедра – тощие, конечно, еще три синяка, замазываю, зато не трясутся и не перекатываются от целул... целял… целюллита их гребаного. Гладенькие, вот черт. Почти как Полинкины! Но я не о том сказать хотел. Не возбуждает меня эта поеботина с мужиками гомосяцкая. Но хочу признать, что ничего такого криминального, за что на заборе за яйца надо подвешивать, в гомоебле нет. Поэтому пурген – это я погорячился. Хотя Васяня всё равно не слышит. Я все мысли в себе думаю. Нахуя их говорить. Говорить надо по существу. Когда надо. Например, сейчас.

\- Поворачивайся.

Он лег на обработанную спину, разбитые локти я ему уже тоже помазал. Глаза лупатые закрыты, а впалые щеки надуты чуть-чуть обиженно. Ну-ну, хватит дуться, говорил, что не умею извиняться! А, бля. Не сказал же.

Шлепнул ему на грудину крема:

\- Тут сам размажь, не безрукий. И извини, что ли. Что отдубасил. Я не со зла, а потому что бес тебя попутал.

\- Нормально всё, - буркнул он. Глаза так и не открыл. Размазывает что-то своими ручонками неумело во все стороны, зря аптечку мою только переводит.

\- Так, понятно, я сам, - руки ему убрал, обратно лежать по швам. Сам нормально втер в ссадину, в две царапины и еще свежий кровоподтек на боку, только налившийся маковым цветом. Ну вот и всё. Я начал завинчивать колпачок, и на этот звук Васян расхлопнул зенки.

\- Э! А задницу?! По ней ты тоже врезал.

\- Ну бля. Сам тогда, - я бросил в него мазью.

\- Что, боишься гомиком стать, если еще раз до зада моего дотронешься? - и лыбу давит хитрую. Понятно, на слабо берет. Ничего я не боюсь. Зрителей в квартире нет. Хочет, чтоб я мацал его еще? Хорошо, я не брезгливый. Вымя коровье жмакал каждое утро, когда в деревню практику проходил, а оно попротивнее его жопы будет.

\- Тогда с постели вставай, чтоб простыни не мазюкать. Ты весь уже в кремах изгажен, пусть сначала впитается.

Он поднялся, неуклюжий, наклонившись вперед. Придержал себя за тумбочку, чтоб не упасть. Да уж, не держат Васяню ноги до сих пор.

\- Трусы снимай? - спросил я уже нетерпеливо, когда он замер столбом, глядя куда-то через мой рот или подбородок. - Да и поворачивайся. Бля, мы с твоей тормознутостью никогда не закончим и баиньки не ляжем.

\- Понял, понял! - он встрепенулся, будто проснувшись, и стянул с себя полосатые семейники. Ох и тощая же жопка. Синяк больше нее, бледный, но громадный, бок еще захватил тазобедренный, на косточке одной торчащей краснота раскрылась, как язвочка. Да уж.

Это точно не я, это у него от... недоедания? И знать не хочу. Я принес еще один противовоспалительный гель, намазал ему эту красноту, хотя он ойкал и порывался отодвинуться.

С синяком было попроще. Обмазал ему весь зад, прихлопнул, чтоб быстрее всосалось, машинально потянул обратно его трусы, чтоб прикрыл быстрее мерзнущее хозяйство, а там...

\- Да почему у тебя сейчас-то стояк, Васек?!

\- Ну, руки твои, - он сразу прикрылся, боясь, видать, что я опять врежу. - Гладишь, бля, вон как, прихлопываешь, пролапываешь, всё тело мне обмацал, я и горю...

\- Ты пидор все-таки?!

\- А тебе-то что? Найду с кем поебстись, не с тобой, не беспокойся, - он натянул семейники нормально, фыркнул и собирался, видать, в кровать под одеяло прятаться.

Но у меня в голове что-то будто щелкнуло. От голоса его, снисходительного такого, спокойного. Уже и не пьяного. Грусть-печаль такая, какую я даже от Полинки не заимел, когда она в аэропорте со мной прощалась.

Я неловко схватил Васяню за эту смешную костлявую пародию на жопу, трусами прикрытую, к себе крутанул, в лицо его поглядел пронзительно.

\- Правда хочешь, чтоб тебя мужик какой поимел?

\- Ну, да... - он задрожал листом осиновым. Но зенок не отвел. Смотрит дерзко, да и говорит дерзко: - А что в этом такого? Хорош уже спрашивать. Домазал меня – спасибо большое, я тихонько посплю, да и домой поковыляю.

\- Не поковыляешь.

 

**19-В**

Раздеться-то я разделся и на кровать даже улегся. Колян навис сзади, мазюкает мне жирным и скользким дерьмом ноги подубитые. А я… блядь, хорошо хоть, что мордой вниз лежу, ему не видно, как у меня труселя топорщатся. Сука, сука... Стояк в матрас уперся, ну бля, а он так втирает еще, в кровать прямо вдавливает ручищами своими сильными, член о простыни ерзает… Еле терплю, чтоб не заерзать еще самому.

Колян, а Колян? Что ж ты, сука такая, делаешь со мной? Это что ж такое? Я не бухой уже, после побоев твоих мигом протрезвел, а все равно хочу тебя, сволочь ты огромная. Как ты втираешь-то мазь эту свою, что я от похоти трясусь уже. Так бы и засунул эти здоровые шершавые ручищи себе в трусы. И чтоб жопу обмацал хочу. Главное, не кончить сразу, как он ее мазать примется.

Перевернуться? А? Я не ослышался? Ну пиздец. Сейчас он увидит мое взбодрившееся хозяйство, рано я радовался. Стремно-то как, закрыл глаза и перевернулся. Он шлепнул мне на ребра своей холодной мази, велел самому размазывать. А я и рад, и не рад. С одной стороны, руки его так охуительно гладят, а с другой – ну что я, пидор какой-то? Надо и меру знать. Член! Алё, прием! Ваше стояние, уймитесь по-хорошему! Не слушается.

Ну вот. Его руки, Коляна, снова на мне. Навис надо мной, дышит в грудину, как будто сейчас выебет. Не думать, не думать об этом! Твою же мать...

Что? Все? Моя казнь закончена, так быстро? А жопу?! А жопу помазать! Она и не болит толком, но руки, руки... Я как представлю, как он гладить ее будет, так все в глазах и плывет. Только бы он не заметил, а то второй раз я пизды побольше огребу. Не одними синяками отделаюсь. Ночью, уснет он когда, я буду на его тушу здоровую пялиться и дрочить, дрочить… О да. Колян, только помажь мне жопень, ну не ломайся.

Ну вот. Уговорил я его наконец-то. Ссался, что он поймет все сразу, что я выебанным быть хочу все-таки, но он не понял. Велел подняться, трусы снимать. Трусы… тру-сы. Блядь, а как они снимаются-то?! У меня от жара в паху затупы жесткие, в своих же ногах путаюсь, резинку никак подцепить не могу. Фух. Он решил, что я не до конца протрезвел, вот и тормоз такой. Ну ничего-ничего. Сбросил труселя, повернулся с нему жопой, замер весь. Сейчас, вот сейчас. А-а-а… Он издевается, что ли? Поглаживает, прихлопывает, а у меня, оказывается, вон где место самое чувствительное! Эрогенная зона, или как его там. Я уже выгибаться готов и в лапищи падать. Ну куда розовогубым телкам до него, скажите на милость! Им все одно, лишь бы в пизду побольше напихать, да и не надо больше. А этот… пидоры все хипстеры сраные обычно, в очочках и с бородой, один дрищее другого. А этот - мужик.

А я пидор. Но ему об этом знать необязательно. Хотя… он уже знает. Обнаружил мой стояк. Прекрасно. Отмахиваться уже смысла нет, огребать так огребать. Теперь я трезвый, и морда трезвая, и смотрю на него дерзко. Не хочу я слабаком казаться, как баба какая-то. Я хоть и хочу мужика, но я не баба, ясно? Хоть и трясет меня. Не от страха, кстати, а от желания. Ах Колян, ах ты ж сука поганая, красивая… Что ж ты делаешь-то со мной такое?

Сейчас юркну под одеяло, хуем вниз, может, поприглушится хотелка чуток? Колян уснет сейчас, а я в сортир встану. Отлить якобы. Не буду я над Коляном дрочить, спалюсь еще, нахрен надо. Он и так уже смотрит на меня подозрительно как-то. Ну чего? Говори уже.

\- Не поковыляешь, - сказал он. Не поковыля... В смысле? Отпиздит таки, что ль? Или?.. Ай, бля-я-я...


	11. Chapter 11

**20-К**

Целовать я его не собирался, гадость же. Но как-то само получилось впиться зубами в худющее плечо, а потом и за жопку схватиться, лапами ее мять, щипать и раздвигать. Немного мяска на ней все-таки есть, пружинит под пальцами. Бля... уже и нравится мне, как этот дрыщ похотливый жмется ко мне, как извивается, не пьяный, а трезвый вполне. И жопу свою мне осознанно под руки сует. Анька и в лучшие годы, школьные то бишь, не давала выебать себя сзади. Так почему с этим педиком не попробовать, если он светло-синий и хочет? Я ж не ссыкло какое-то мелкое. Да и не узнает никто. И не стыдно мне об этом думать, и одернуть себя тоже не хочется. Какая уже, к ебаной матери, разница, морально это или аморально – трахать мужику другого мужика, если какой-то шутник там наверху пнул этого дебила именно сегодня мне в койку?

Отпустил плечо, в глаза ему опять поглядел.

\- К-колян... - протянул Васяня испуганно. Понимаю, что офигел с моего укуса, я б сам офигел, если б меня в плечо кто загрызть пытался. Эх, пару сисечек бы ему красивых вместо члена... симпотный, светлокожий, дохляк чертов, а теперь еще и горячий, как пирожки с картошкой у бабки Зины, земля ей пухом.

Забыл о бабке, харэ отвлекаться. Полапал Васяню еще, теперь за ляжки, пока он со ртом разинутым стоял. Не, уже захлопнул.

\- Нравится? - спросил я нехотя, когда он в очередной раз глаза закатил и в спине прогнулся.

\- Ну что за вопрос, пиздец, если я почти голяка перед тобой стою?! - он вспылив почти толкнул меня в живот. - И разве только не умоляю опять спустить с меня семейники, долой с жопы.

\- Я не от скуки спрашиваю, - огрызнулся я и оттянул себе домашние штаны. - Сам зырь. Если мы продолжим, тебе мало не покажется. Хорошо подумал? Точно нравится?

Васяня заглянул мне в оттопыренную область под трусами и тихонечко присвистнул.

\- Но, это... Коля... ты же еще не готов?

\- Вот именно. Меня мужики по понятным причинам не возбуждают. Хоть я уже не хочу тебе врезать за то, что трешься об меня, как шалава уличная.

\- Ну давай я, это... – Васян забил на бедный словарный запас, закусил губешку бледную и принялся мне дрочить. И до чего ловко! Двумя руками сразу. Я как-то даже присесть захотел, да и поймал себя на мыслишке, что сам никогда так технично лысого не гонял, даже в армии, когда без девок вешалка была.

\- Хорош, - остановил я его, почувствовав, что так и до конца недалеко. - Ты выебанным быть хотел, а не обрызганным.

Васян молча убрал руки. А я сорвал с него наконец-то эти дурацкие семейники, цвет у них бесячий. Посадил его на кровать, он сам, немного потупив, повернулся и встал раком. Потом была моя очередь тупить, соображая, что нужно. Поглядел на аптечку и дошло – смазка! Но не крем от синяков, конечно, он печет, я ж не дурак. А зна-ачит…

Анькин крем стащить надобно из ванной, только не тот, который для морды, а то убьет. Но такой, чтоб без слабительно-воспалительных эффектов. Есть такой? Есть какой-то лосьон для тела с экстрактом хрен знает чьих семечек. Выдавил немного, понюхал. Пахнет норм, жирный. Сойдет.

Вернулся к Ваську. Он так и стоял раком. Не сказать, чтоб его худоба была шибко эротичной, да и чужой член, стоявший колом на фоне моего одеяла, здорово смущал. Я всегда был единственным членом в этой вонючей квартире, а тут...

Ну вот опять. У меня же упадет все такими темпами. Вздрочнул себе немного сам, вспомнил Полинку. Хороша была, девочка, гибкая, горячая, царапалась, как кошечка... Вот и ладушки, опять есть стояк. Но надо как-то наладить контакт с Васяней. Не водку пить будем, а...

\- Тебя раньше кто-нибудь имел? - спросил я, чтоб не маяться в длинной молчанке.

\- Не-а, - он сделал паузу, потирая переносицу и удерживаясь на одном локте. - Разве что сам себя по приколу, давно. Ну неудобно было самому, так что я больше и не пробовал, с членом-то попроще будет, чем к жопе пробираться.

\- Знач, я целину вспахаю... - мне как-то даже легче стало. Девственная Васянина жопа уж точно привлекательнее разъебанной женской дырищи. Горячо в нём будет и туго. Горячо... туго...

Знаю, что на самом деле у нас секс получался очень тупо и не как в порнофильмах. Я просто намазал Васяне кремом вокруг задней дырки, украшенной венчиком светлых волосков, потом намазал два пальца и по очереди засунул их в дырку наполовину. Поелозил немного и засунул пальцы уже вдвоем и сколько влезло. Понадеялся, что такой худышка давно не жрал ничего и я не выну пальцы, вымазанные в говне. Повезло – чистые, только слизи немного с кремом Анькиным смешалось. Похоже, в его нищебродском положении есть свои плюсы. Мне не противно, член не опадает.

Закончив с Васяниной жопкой, я обмазался кремом сам, но не густо, а то неприятный он все-таки... на самом нежном месте. Постарался не думать о Полинке, а сосредоточиться на гомоебле. Она не должна мне нравиться. Мне вообще ничего не обязано нравиться. Кроме Васяни и его хорошо смазанной жопы.

\- Готов? - спросил я Васька, когда сам забрался на постель и начал пристраиваться поближе.

 

**20-В**

Если по чесноку, то я решил, что под «не поковыляешь» он имел в виду, что на этом свете мне больше не жить. Куда там... Кусанул в плечо, ну чисто упырь, я так прифигел, что аж пасть раскрыл. Лапал он за жопу, лез прямо внутрь туда, раздвигал мне полужопия страстно. Приятно было, и член мой еще больше будто бы наливался. Хотя я уж не знаю, куда еще больше. Мне в какой-то момент стремно стало, я подумал, что, ну, неправильно это все. Бабы должны трахаться с бабами. И мужики тоже с бабами. А мужики с мужиками – не. Иначе это уже не мужики, а мудаки какие-то. Но тут Колян от моего плеча оторвался, прямо в глаза посмотрел, я и забыл обо всех сомнениях сразу.

Ну, скажите на милость, как тут устоять? Спокойная физиономия, будто он тут не в жопу меня трахать собрался (реально собрался, что ли?!), а картоху чистит. А меня и прет. Он так мацает жопу, как мне никто никогда не мацал. Вообще телки к ней не приближаются, неприлично это вроде или что. А я б не сказал, что Колян неприличный. Охуенный он, ясно?

«Нравится» ли мне? Вот это новость. А по моей роже не видно, что ли? По моргалам полузакрытым от удовольствия или по тому, как я жмусь к нему и жопу подставляю под мощные ручищи? Ему что, прямо только сказать надо, что я выебанным быть хочу, и тогда он только трусы наконец с себя спустит? А то мне не терпится уже поглядеть на его хозяйство по-нормальному.

Оп-па-а-а… Вспомнишь говно – вот и оно, как говорится. Только тут не говно, а Колянин член. Членище, я бы сказал. Он оттянул резинку на своих штанах, а я чуть не свалился в бабский обморок. Выросла же дубинка такая, даже и невозбужденная. Однако трахаться мне не перехотелось. Ну пихают же некоторые в себя огурцы и баклажаны?.. А я чем хуже? Я, может, хочу, чтоб меня до краев заполнили, чтоб аж больно было. Когда Колян меня за жопец мацал и дырки касался, приятно было. Хотелось, чтоб он совсем туда влез. Ну так чего я?

Стал ему надрачивать. Даже застрематься не успел, как его член мне приятно руки заласкал. Гладкий такой на ощупь, горячий. Как свой в руках держу, только побольше он. И не течет со всех сторон, как у девок. Трогаешь их вечно, и потом граблю по локоть отмывай. А тут такое…

Я сосредоточился на деле, быстро клешнями задвигал, двумя, чтоб сразу приятней было. Не хочу, чтоб он решил, что у меня руки из жопы растут, хочу, чтоб он кайфовал. А он и кайфует, падла, от гомосятной дрочки. Вижу, что кайфует, хоть и не показывает он нихуя, партизан проклятый. Молчит молчком, вижу только, как ноги у него чуть подрагивают изредка. И морда зависшая, еще серьезнее обычного.

Прекратить? Конечно, не вопрос. Он спустил с меня труселя, я думал застесняться, но не успел: залюбовался его стоящей колом дубинкой. Мне и в первый раз понравилось, конечно, когда она еще так себе возбужденная была, но сейчас это просто загляденье. Только если не думать, как такой ебливый объемчик в мою целковую жопу будет толкаться.

А чего я расселся? Надо встать, как там, бля… раком. Фу, неудобно как-то. Я ж сам себя со стороны не вижу, но представляю, как это по-извращенски смотрится. Жопень оттопырена, яйца сверкают на всю ивановскую, а Колян там чего-то сзади застыл, притих. Уже хотел поторопить его: ну а хули только он меня подгоняет все время? Но он уже успел шустро свалить куда-то.

Вернулся. Раскручивает там что-то молча – по звуку слышу. Надеюсь, не мазь, которой мне фонари мазал, она жжется все-таки, а я пекла в жопе не хо… хочу вообще-то! Колян, ау? Ну? Ты же не хочешь, чтоб я тут призывно задницей завилял или полужопия раздвинул, как порно-актрисы (порно-актеров я за такими занятиями не видел), помогая тебе не тупить? О, вот и спросил. Целка, не целка… а тебе не без разницы? Я правду срубил. Ну конечно, а то меня каждый день, что ль, мужики здоровые лупят, а потом мажут? Эх Колян, Колян… не осознаешь ты своей охуенности. Щетина как твоя круто царапалась о мое плечо, когда ты кусался. А руки как в жопец лезли, мм… Еще хочу ведь.

Дохотелся, допрыгался: вот и сунул он мне палец в дырку. Где оргазм? Шучу. Особо неприятно не было, но и возбуждения такого чтоб прям… не придало. Колян засунул еще палец, подвигал немного, я разжался, перестав так ссать перед лицом нашей неотвратимой половой ебли, и уже получше пошло с приятными ощущениями. Стремное маленько удовольствие, хотя вовсе не пидорское, заебца такое. Не знаю, как описать, короч… Оно там что-то трет внутри, и хорошо становится, и жарко, и башка зачем-то вспотела.

А теперь почему тишина? А, Колян член себе смазывает. Мне опять ссыкотно резко стало. Прям так стремно-стремно, что хоть беги, под ложечкой засосало, и еще хуй знает в каком месте засосало, и одновременно сахарно и сопливо стало, будто тортом деньрожденьишным в морду получил. Будто сейчас в моей поганой жизни самое важное, бля, случится, самое такое, что я сто лет не забуду. Эх…

Готов ли я? Я не знаю! То было два пальца, и давило вполне так себе ощутимо, а когда он засунет в меня это… Но я мужик. Да? Да. А значит, выдержу. Хоть и не по-мужицки это, хуи в жопу принимать.


	12. Chapter 12

**21-К**

Меня наконец-то перестали мучить проклятые заебучие кредиты, мысли о машине, жирной Аньке и даже то, что Муська проснулась и смотрит, падла, как я приставил член к чужой жопе. Потому что теперь меня занимает вопрос: это каким таким макаром незнакомый сопляк, которого я часа три-четыре назад стукнул в супермаркете тележкой, тихонько стонет в чем мамка родила с раскрытой моими пальцами жопой и ждет, пока я сосношаю его тщедушное тело с собой, любимым?

Интересно, а как это звучать будет в пересудах скамеечных старух? «Анька, твой муж пидор, сходил налево на мужика. Трахались, как кролики»? Бля, да пофиг.

Скользкие Васянины полужопия идеально вписались в размер моих ладоней. Держу их крепко. Дышу со свистом сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сейчас я перейду черту. Разогретая и раздроченная головка моего члена уже касается мужской анальной дырки. И мне... совсем не хочется прекратить об нее тереться и макаться в нанесенную туда смазку. Бля. Как же тяжело начать, с мыслью, что возврата потом не будет.

Васяня, а, Васяня... это что же получается? Я с тобой сексом повязан буду? Как мы утречком разбежимся? На всякие сопли-сахар-сантименты я всегда был скуп, огорчал этим слезливую маманьку, но мысль, что я просто выставлю тебя вон, выебанного, покоя не дает. Вот не повезло же родиться с совестью. А не выебать тебя я уже не могу. Хочу тебя в жопу потому что, очень хочу. Двинулся, видать, от неудачной семейной жизни с бегемотихой.

 

**21-В**

Ну почему он такой тормоз? Вот сейчас, вместо меня. Это что, специальная садомазо-программа или он реально кайфует от этого, извращенец проклятый?! Стоит сзади, прижавшись горячим членом к моей заднице, к самой, мать ее, похотливо напрягшейся дырке, и не двигается!

\- Да давно я готов уже. Долби давай. Колян, ну не ссы, я ж не девка, - волнуется, видел я, как он на член мой вылупился. Взрослый мужик, а все равно...

Нет, он сейчас дождется, серьезно. Я сам его оседлаю и выебу. Это же невыносимо. На член будто тонну свинца подвесили, он горит от возбуждения, но ладно - член… Жопа-то тоже горит!

Он… ну, фу ты ну ты, стал входить короче. А я охренел от внезапности ввалившегося в жопу удовольствия и вынужден был закрыть рот. Не то охнул, не то ахнул и уложил голову на сложенные руки. Это что, пидоры поганые, всегда так кайфуют от горячей дубинки в заднице? А нормальные люди, получается, в обломе? Так, что ли? Ебтваюмать... я переборзел и от недотраха так глаза закатываю, но... лучше быть пидором. Заполнена у меня всего лишь анальная дырка, ну там сантиметром поковырять или ручкой, а ощущения такие, будто Колян в меня целиком запорхнул.

\- Помню, как-то мы трахались со знакомой в парке, - начал я приглушенно в простыни, пока он медленно и неуверенно елозил во мне головкой члена. - Сначала прогулка за ручку, потом на лавочку, где народу нет, я ей робко коленки гладил, она мне, м-м-м... плечи, потом я ей – между ног, ну и она мне тоже... Ну и так, короче, поцелуй за поцелуем, завалились в общественный сортир... да... хорошо, что он там еще оказался, - мужик конкретно так тормозил или скромничал, хрен его разберешь. - Колян? Чего скромничать, когда член уже в жопе? Готов, не готов... Не видишь, что ль, что стоит у меня? На тебя стоит ведь!

Не, Коляну, это все круто, конечно, что ты такой мужик воспитанный и приличный, ждешь чего-то с неба, ворон или овец там пересчитываешь, но ты ж не на званом ужине сидишь! А здоровенный хуй в чужой жопе гоняешь. А так как жопа эта - моя, то…

Я не утерпел, крякнул и вильнул бедрами назад, ему навстречу. Сам насильно вжал его большой горячий член в задницу. Сука, сука… Локти подогнулись раньше, чем я прохрипел «кирдык» – и я рухнул охреневшей мордой в простыню. Коля-я-ян!.. ну какой же ты, какой, я почти пла-ачу – огромный! Хоть и долго во мне пальцами двигал, а все равно больно. Не так чтоб прям сдохнуть, но ощутимо. Только чего он застыл, не пойму.

\- Колян, а? В последний раз спрашиваю! Ты ебать меня будешь нормально, или мы как на приеме у проктолога, ей-богу: пощупаем меня изнутри и хуй со мной? - я еще не договорил, а он совсем остановился. Да бля! - Ты чего такой шуганый, я спрашиваю? Давай, твой членище уже там, поздно раздумывать,  - я изловчился привстать, раскрыл себе ягодицы занемевшими граблями и похабно захихикал. Удобнее будет, ну и... эротичнее заодно? Пиздец, я как шлюха. Разве что из жопы ничего не течет. Но это пока. А вот когда он в меня спустит...

Колян вздохнул глубоко – я не успел понять, осуждающе, сердито или восторженно, – и… засадил мне так, что больше самому раскрывать ничего не пришлось. Он перехватил меня за ребра, там вроде синяки были, но как-то похуй вообще. Я издал душераздирающий вопль в глубину матраса и тут же поспешил помотать головой Коляну, который уже было думал замедлиться. Нет, нет и еще один охуительный нет! Не умею я подмахивать, как опытная шалава, но жару наподдать пытаюсь, вишь как пытаюсь? В жопе уже так горячо сил нет, и член мой на раскаленный прут похож, а Колян… Колян, ты ведь уже не тормозишь? Я помог тебе всё понять?

Раз уж его тупорылая женушка оставила мне такого охрененного мужика, но мы должны устроить в его квартире полный разврат и содомию! Да, да, епта, да! Прижми-ка еще раз ко мне свои охуенные стальные яйца. А я... а что я? Валяюсь тут сладко выебываемой обморочной шлюхой, не то от счастья плачу, не то от обиды, что мы полвечера промаялись за фигней какой-то, а не ебались до искр из жопы, как молодожены багамские. У меня рот непроизвольно опять разинут, от воплей и экстаза, слюна катится... Еле захлопнул.

Бля, надо опять приподняться. Надоело стоять раком, оттопырив жопу: и локти устали, и спина, и в обморок от кайфа я уже пиздануться-таки окончательно готов… да и вообще я бы на Колянину красивую рожу поглазел еще. В глаза бесчувственные. Как ему ебется сейчас на супружеском ложе с парнем, а?

\- Колян, слышь? У меня спина затекла. Дай я на тебе попрыгаю лучше.

Он что-то буркнул? Я всё равно нихера не услышал. Шустро развернулся и уселся на него сверху. Целовать не планировал: в прошлый раз он мне хорошенько врезал за это, да и не очень-то хотелось. Поцелуи – это для баб заунывных, вот что я думаю. Обнимашки, сюси-пуси, ласковый шепоток на ушко – нахер говно все это. Пусть меня и ебут сейчас в зад, это по-петушиному и все дела, а все-таки я себя мужиком куда больше обычного чувствую. Ну и за Коляна плюсом. Член его в растянутую жопу входит круче всяких пальцев, не царапается и вообще гладкий такой, скользкий, сказочно хо-ро-шо. И Колян хоть и порешительнее стал, а все равно осторожный, совсем на медведя на нересте не похож. Никаких там острых маникюров, в мою хилую спину со всей дури вцепляющихся, засосов этих ебанутых жирных красногубых, просто тупо трах, охуенный трах с охуенным мужиком. Вечно б так скакал.

И это самое… не люблю я Коляна! Но после затхлого магазинчика, уличной стужи и всего гребаного тяжкого понедельника места краше помятой Коляниной простыни не придумать.


	13. Chapter 13

**22-К**

Прости, Полинка, дрыщ из копеечного магазинчика второсортных товаров для дома обскакал тебя в койке. Не гимнаст он ни разу, да и полупьяный вообще-то... был. Сейчас-то мы оба трезвы или как? Два взрослых трезвых мужика, которые...

Кровь на секундочку прилила мне в череп от стыда, но тщетно – так же быстро вернулась обратно в член. Васянина жопа похожа на тугое похотливое пекло, даром, что двадцать с лишним лет анальным девственником по просторам родины шарился. Я так задохнулся сначала, совсем думалку потерял в хотелке. Засадить. Еще. Вперед. Назад. Вперед. Назад... Со шлюхами у братюни Вовкиного не было так горячо и забойно. Вспоминать об этом эпизоде я не любил, у одной из них потом обнаружили сифилис, хорошо, что она тогда, по кругу пойдя, до меня не дошла. Я тогда и зарекся связываться с продающимися за сотку-другую сучками. Хотя жена-свиноматка ни разу не радовала. Воздерживался, как поп буржуйский какой-то. А тут...

Васян, да что ты вообще творишь? Ляжками своими размахался, стонешь, орешь, как в лесу заблудившийся. Больно, может? Я приторможу тогда. Нет, не тормозить? Снова наподдать? Ты так хнычешь, что я понять не могу ни хрена. Ну ладно, ебись со мной сверху. Дай только лечь нормально, ты простыню разве только в жгуты не скрутил.

\- Пристраивайся давай, - выдавил я тихо, сквозь зубы, Васян, поди, и не услышал. Ловко уселся на моё вертикально задравшееся хозяйство, поморщился только маленько. Морда вся зареванная, а рот улыбается. Ну и странный же ты, Васяня. Удобно устроился? Глаза у меня сами закрываются от удовольствия. Херню творим, ебемся, как... давай еще, резче давай. Нет, хилый ты, Васяня, надежно давай сядь, я тебя за косточки торчащие придержу и сам на себе поподнимаю и поопускаю. Нравится? Кивни хоть, хорош сопли пускать.

\- Можно тебя... - всхлипнул он вдруг. И ручки свои тянет. Что можно меня? Сесть? Башку от подушки оторвать? А, обнять?! Ну ладно, только без этих... без сосательств и без языка.

Я сел на постели, выпрямляясь, так что сидящий на мне тихо стонущий Васян лишь чуть-чуть казался выше, и схватил его, стараясь не сильно задевать синяки его свежие. Прижал к себе, натягивая на член чуть помедленнее, потому что не очень удобно. Да и жарко. Но он уже свою башку белобрысую мне на плечо уронил, дышит, как зарезанный или подстреленный, так и думается мне тревожно, что сейчас возьмет и поцелует. Васян, не надо, а? Не порть нам глубокий качественный трах.

Но вместо поцелуя он простонал мне это:

\- Вот так ка-а-айф... Колян?

\- Ну чего еще? - буркнул я, недовольный отвлеканием от дела.

\- Подрочи мне, - он прогнулся не хуже Полинки, влажная жопка выразительно потерлась о мои яйца. - И чего ты как истукан сидишь и молчишь...

\- Болтать не буду, понял? И сам заткнись.

А подрочить... это можно. Член у него небольшой, но толстый, из моей лапищи верхушка только торчит, из дырки на головке смазка похотливая льется. Я ее по всей длине его перевозбуженного хуйца растер, сжал как следует, Васян аж затрясся, захрипел, голосину свою стонущую сорвав, так ему хорошо стало – и сзади, и спереди. Я наподдал еще ему в растраханный проход анальный, чтоб кончить уже не расслабляясь, пока дрочу его отросток, похабно пульсирующий мне в живот. Тельце хилое трется об меня без остановки, хрипы и всхлипы раздаются всё реже, жопка сжимается вокруг моего члена, я сам уже наизготовке. Прекратил дрочить, сжал его руками снизу вверх, от боков до лопаток, больно, наверное, и грубовато вышло. Но надо было сдержать рык, я же мужик, а не фифа какая-то. Накончал ему обильно, из ануса сразу протекло на простыню, но похуй, она и так уже грязная, в нашем поту, креме и Васяниных соплях. Он всхлипывает опять. Что такое? Дай додрочу, я твой ебарь на сегодня все-таки, самый совестливый. Отвел его руку, пока он сам себе что-то несмело тянул и пощипывал, взялся за хуец нормально. Васяня закричал как-то немножко жалобно – или мне показалось – и выстрелил длинной белесой ленточкой мне на грудь. Даже красиво получилось.

И не успел я ничего сделать, ни рот открыть, ни улыбнуться такому окончанию нашего вечера – как он начал сползать с меня и ойкать, освобождая красную обконченную жопку от моего члена.

 

**22-В**

Я свалился с Коляна как кролик оттраханый и полупридушенный, уже, блядь, не могу не вопить и не всхлипывать: вроде кончил, все дела, а все там сзади по-прежнему сокращается и дергается. И не как это обычно, когда лысого гоняешь - погонял, и хуй дотронешься потом, да и не хочется. А тут так и подмывает что-нить обратно всунуть. Я идиот, конечно, но ничего со своей натурой поганой сделать не могу. Не знаю, куда смотреть, чтоб не позорно себя чухать.

А на Коляна так и вовсе смотреть стремно. Не в смысле, что он стремный, а так у него красиво жидкая конча по груди вниз потекла, что у меня уже рот сам тянется слизать. И насрать, что воняет она дико. Коляня, вот человек-то… и как будто пофиг ему на всё натворенное.

Уставился я на его член, нашел, конечно, на что уставиться... А член хоть обмякший, но какой-то все равно дико прущий. И вот эта здоровенная штукенция только что во мне была, надо же. Прямо в зад долбилась. Мы с его хуем уже побратюнились, можно сказать, я на него уже чуть не как на свой хуец смотрю, а внизу живота все опять похабно сводит.

Но, хе-хе, так только в сказках бывает, что поебались - и на ночь остались. Вставать надо, в ванну пиликать, попец там помыть и не только: вспотел я как после пятикилометрового забега. А там уж решим: или в магаз свой ночевать пойду, или Колян мне сотку на такси отстегнет, если повезет.

Я уже приподнялся вставать, не удержав разочарованного вздоха, но Коляня меня чего-то тормознул. Я аж удивился. Ну хер с ним, может, задел просто, я еще раз дернулся. А тут он мне:

\- Оставайся, - говорит. А сам в глаза так серьезно смотрит. - Моей коровы еще неделю в городе не будет.

\- Ты... - у меня аж все в глотке пересохло. Я прокашлялся и только тогда договорил свое пизданутое предположение: - ...разрешаешь мне пожить у тебя? И это после того как спер у тебя кошелек?

\- Дважды предлагать не буду. Если отъешься на моих харчах - ебля чур только после хорошего сортира и подмывания. В говно я встревать членом не хочу, - Колян смотрел на меня так спокойно, будто не он тут всю романтику гомоебли портит, а кошандра его жирная. Вот же кадр. Потрахался с мужиком, а говорит, будто утреннюю газетку читает, ебаный в рот.

\- То есть... ты всерьез соглашаешься еще меня отыметь?

\- А почему нет-то, - он бровями дернул, будто даже как-то неловко ему стало объяснять такие придурошные вещи. Хера се, я думал, он как робот будет говорить теперь все время. - Ебля как ебля, все дела, все ощущения, как с бабой, только туже входить и внутри долбиться лучше. Понравилось.

\- А то, что у меня член между ног болтается - это ничего? - я уже так-то понял, что он не против. Но надо же все тонкости разъяснить. - Блевать не тянет его трогать?

\- Он же не кусается. В лицо и в рот мне его только тыкать не вздумай.

\- А твой можно? - я вдруг осмелел, сам охреневая. Положил руку ему на хозяйство, поглаживать стал. Он, хуй то есть, потихоньку вставать начал обратно. - Он большой такой... просится…

Колян нахмурился, буркнул что-то сквозь зубы, я, как всегда, нихера не понял, махнул рукой и принял за согласие. Скатился с него и улегся в ногах. Носом уже тычусь, а член хорошо пахнет, пряно, не как говно какое-то, хоть и в жопе бывал. Я устроился еще поудобнее и глаза закрыл, раскрыл пасть, взял в рот. Про зубья не забыл! Спрятал все, аккуратно стал двигаться так, вспоминая порево всякое. Надеюсь, я не как шлюха какая-то, ну и Колян у меня не простой ебарь, он не будет мне свой огромный хуец сам в горло толкать, чтоб я подавился и сдох, захлебнувшись спермой. Не, он большой, конечно, это вам не херня какая-то, губы прям растягивать приходится, и уголки у меня вечно растресканные, рвутся. Ну и хуй с ними, когда у меня такой еблеорган во рту. Гладкий, большой, хорошо так распрямился, полностью. Вон как он меня хочет!

\- Колян, слышь? - я оторвался ненадолго, губы потресканные чутка облизал и задрал голову. - А можешь мне, ну… сунуть пальцы в жопу? Так приятнее, сподручнее...

Колян нахмурился, как будто я ему яйца отрезать предложил. Ну фу-ты, ну-ты, ножки гнуты, сейчас-то что не так? Знаю я, знаю, что охренел я маленько. Но что, если хочется? Жопе моей мало на сегодня приключений.

\- Васяня, ты это… не надо, понял? - а голос севший, бассивный, возбужденный такой, заслушаешься, у меня сразу член напрягся весь. Колян отодвигаться стал. - И прекращай давай все это дело.

\- Да я ж немного, - я вцепился намертво в его бедра, не сильно волосатые, кстати, не как мои. - Пососу, и с концами. Тебе ж самому приятно станет, ну?

\- Поебались в жопу, и будет. Чего ты... Пусти член, говорю.

\- Колян, ну что ты опять как монашка?! Ты меня уже в жопу поимел! Ты слышишь? - я махал руками возмущенно. - В жопу! Так глубоко, как не во всяком порно достают. Ты меня всего уже увидел и пощупал. Почему я не могу хотеть твой здоровенный хуй? Если я всего тебя хочу. Называй меня бабой, если нравится, только соснуть дай.

Колян ничего не сказал, но присмирел весь как-то сразу. Дошло, что ль, до него или где.

\- В жопу, говорю, мне ручищу засунь.

Засунул. Стал там трогать все опять, сначала неуклюже, а потом - уверенно и нагло, как будто сто лет так делал. Ну ебана, и чего было ломаться, когда от его пальцев в анале так хорошо делается. Они скользят там и хлюпают похабно. Я согнулся и пошире ноги раздвинул, чтоб ему удобнее дотянуться было, а потом сам его руку своей, которой до этого ему надрачивал параллельно с отсосом, из задницы вытащил, да в рот потащил. Ну ясен хуй, что член его выпустил перед этим. Облизал ему пальцы, все в его же конче измазанные, сильно пахнущие, липкие-е-е… Солоноватые такие на вкус, но приятные, ничего не скажешь. Так бы и сожрал.

Вернулся опять к минету: Коляну ну явно в кайф, ноги вижу, как подрагивают, хотя хрен от него хоть звука дождешься. Он же мужик, уважаю, кстати. Но я на свои стоны уже давно забил. Пущай, главное, чтоб ему нравилось. А ему нравится, вижу, не слепой. В смысле, что если б не нравилось, я б уже по морде получил.

Долго я трудился, ничего не скажешь. Губы распухли, пасть у меня онемела, челюсть почти не двигалась, но бросать на полдороги? Хуй там, я не пустозвон какой-то. Языком себе помогал, пока башка кружиться не начала. Пятерней тогда помогал, просто облизывая его за головку члена. Потом сжал его, совсем выбившись из сил, еще разок соснул, и еще, а сам подумал, что у моего хуйца от напряжения головка тоже похотливо кружится.

Спустил Колян мне в рот неожиданно, ничего не скажешь, когда я почти задумался, как еще с ним поебаться хочу. Стоя, может? На стуле? А тут десерт горяченький в рот приехал. Я отодвинуться вовремя успел, чтоб не в горло прям, чтоб не закашляться. Колян, кончая, вздохнул только немножко, и то я услышал, потому что уши развесил, знаю же, что тихоня.

Ну вот теперь можно и закругляться. Сейчас я встану, в ванну пойду. Ну хотя не.

\- Колян, давай, ты в душевую первый. А то мне твою кончу отмывать дольше.

Ну он встал молча, посмотрел на меня недоуменно – видать, все оклематься после долгого отсоса не мог – и ушел. Я захихикал и удовлетворенно разлегся на ложе супружеском (ну и моем с Коляном пока что), стал член себе теребить. Ну а что, Колян во второй раз кончил, а я чем хуже? Сейчас сам себе додрочу и в ванну пойду уже.

Только Колян чего-то вернулся уже шустро.

\- Воду, что ль, отключили горячую? - спрашиваю. Ну а сам думаю: и ничего, так поспим, свое же добро.

\- Да не, я, хм... помыл член в раковине, спереди промокнул еще и вытер, - он кивнул себе на чисто блестевшие грудь и живот с прессом. - И все. Ты давай, нормально купайся.


	14. Chapter 14

**23-К**  
Угораздило меня связаться с настоящим пидором. И в рот он дал, и в жопу, глазами похотливо зыркал, беспредельщик, сосал так пошло, причмокивал, языком работал, аналом своим мокрым пальцы мои сжимал. А меня то срамными мыслями с головой накрывало, то просто жарко было, потно, тошно, странно... но хорошо. Никогда так хорошо в койке не было, еще не раз это повторю, охуевая в шоке. Устал я, правда, будто вагоны с углем месяц без передышки разгружал, в сон дико клонит, но нельзя. Скоро – можно, а прямо сейчас – нельзя.  
  
Встряхнуться надо, голову еще ненадолго включенной подержать. Решить, что делать, решить не медля, потому что Васяня хоть и дрыщ смешной бабоподобный, но не дурак какой-то наивный. Лыжи на выход навострил уже, а я такое не люблю. Вечно бабенки от меня намыливались скоренько, потому что слов всяких блядско-розовых говорить я им не умел. Но хорошо хоть Васяне объяснить удосужился, что валить не надо хотя бы пока. Неделька есть, да. А потом чего делать?  
  
Яйца свои опорожненные не насухо протер, вернуться торопился. Ну ладно, сами просушатся, пока я простыню обконченную меняю, подушки взбиваю, да думы свои тяжелые думаю. Родня Анькина... кто там у нее остался? Ну, кроме матушки, вестимо. Батя помер позапрошлой весной, стало быть, не накостыляет; теткам и дядьям на тушу бегемотную давно насрать, детишек-то она мне не принесла ни единого, даже выкидышей не было, прости Господи. Значит, только теща. А что она мне сделает? Мокрушника от обиды за доченьку наймет? Троих тогда уж. Накладно это, однако ж. Если я уродился бугаиной, не двухметровой, конечно, но до потолка в офисе достану не подпрыгивая. Эх... вот зачем я о работе сейчас?  
  
Батя точно будет недоволен. Это если прознает, что я Аньку бросил. А если кто о Васяне выебанном прознает, о-о-о... То, что батенька накостыляет – это одно и фигня, в общем-то. А вот ссора, его проклятья, и главное – пиздец многолетнему контракту. А кредит-то не выплачен! И с чего его платить тогда, спрашивается?  
  
Запрячу я Васяню. На совесть запрячу, ни одна вражина не найдет. А на соседок срать, они Аньку недолюбливают больше, чем меня. Сами на меня потому что похабно зыркают, курицы-несушки старые всклокоченные.  
  
Так, постель готова, времени час ночи, бля. Где мой светло-синий дрыщ? Не утоп ли нечаянно? Проверить надо. Только трусы чистые сперва напялю.  
  
Муська в коридоре кость куриную грызет, со стола кухонного спиздила, что в мусор выбросить не успел, вот тварь голодная. Ну ладно. Хотел ее пнуть, вспомнил, что у нее в пузе помимо жратвы еще от трех до шести кошачьих спиногрызов, раздумал. Прошел, шаркая, к ванной и сортиру, зорко следя, чтоб нигде не напороться на лужи свежей ссанины. Скоро, надеюсь... с этим будет покончено. Как и с Анькой.  
  
\- Ты там в ванной задрых, Васян?! - я нетерпеливо навалился на дверь. Это тело что-то промычало, но сквозь шум воды не расслышал же нихуя.  
  
Я подождал, досадливо решив, что чинить потом дверные петли ой как не хочу. Муська догрызла кость и с визгом промчалась мимо меня на лоток. Эвона как, боится гадить где не надо, когда я в поле зрения ее пасу.  
  
Васяня вывалился наружу минут через пять, выпустив в прихожку клубы пара.  
  
\- Хозяйских полотенец не трогал, - сказал. Оно и было по нему видно: голый и мокрый шлепает в комнату, лужи сейчас натекут. Но хоть не вонючие. Я поймал его за загривок и поднял на плечо, чтоб не разводил мне тут сырость. Принес, бросил на кровать, он зашипел, ушиб себе видать одну из многочисленных костей, ну-ну, переживет.  
  
Насилу я вспомнил, что Анька полотенца ныкает там же, где свежее постельное лежит. Выдал Ваську, да и собирался на балкон выйти, перед сном подымить.  
  
\- Эй! - позвал вдруг Васяня, вытирая башку. - Ты что-то про нежность вообще слыхал? Нет, ну трахал меня спокойно и славно, не выделываясь и безо всяких бдсм-штучек, тут я жаловаться не буду. Но ты в жизни всегда такой чурбан?  
  
Я усмехнулся, чиркнув спичкой.  
  
\- Ты, Васянь, учебу в универе учил?  
  
\- Ну, учил... - ответил он, как-то зассав сразу и зенки попрятав.  
  
\- И на кого выучился, продавец полуподвальный?  
  
\- На юриста... - замялся уже совсем, застыдился.  
  
\- Адвокат, что ль? Ну так слушай сюда, законник. Ежели диплом не в переходе купленный, значит, я нанять тебя могу? На суде выступать за меня сможешь?  
  
\- Могу, - совсем тихонько пропищал он.  
  
\- Ну вот и выступишь. Я заявление на развод подаю. А про нежности – мамке своей в Дымеевку позвони, поворкуй.  
  
И оставив его с отвисшей челюстью, я прихлопнул балконную дверь и задымил в черное январское небо.  
  
  
**23-В**  
Кажется, мне только что съездили по роже. Красивенно съездили, без кулаков.  
  
Блядь! Колян разводится! Это значит... это значит...  
  
Да нихуя это не значит! Слёзы навернулись, сопли в три ручья, а орать-то как захотелось, орать!!! А нельзя! Ночь на дворе! Да блядь! Ну, Колян, ну ты... гадина! Надежду мне такую дал, а сам лыбу давил и ушел, сука... знал! Знал, что я сейчас в истерике завою, в лужу пиздливо-сопливую расползусь, я...  
  
Ну что я как баба?! Разобрался? Собрался!  
  
Морду свитером по-быстрому вытер, и не ебет, что он грязный. Жопа болит, тоже не ебет. Как чего теперь, ептыть… о!  
  
Адвокатишкой в хозяйственный суд пойду. Не ебет, что геморрой бумажный и пиздец бюрократический. И платят мизер, зато регулярно. Главное, чтоб Колян гордился, что я не третьесортные пылесосы домохозяйкам толкаю. А мамка... в селе одна с хозяйством управится? Бабка престарелая ей хрен чем поможет, ее саму бы пора в дурку давно... Ну, бля, я на этом лохануться хочу?! Свыкнутся старухи без меня. Не вернусь в эту тоску пропитую, нет уж. Моя жизнь или погонять кому отдал за бабосы? Мой сказочный мужик или мне его дырке какой тупорылой оставить на растерзание?  
  
Бочком протиснувшись на балкон, я обнял его, здоровенного, стоящего там в снегах в одних трусах. Изловчился дотянуться до небритой щеки, чтоб поцеловать. Я оборзел? Я больше не ссусь, что он мне врежет.  
  
Он привычно нахмурился, но не стал меня по морде бить или отпихивать. Курил себе дальше, а я целовал его еще и еще, укалываясь о короткую щетину и дрожа не то от холода, не то от похотливости внизу живота. Целый мужик? И весь мне? С балкона б не улететь от такой прухи...  
  
И это самое... по-прежнему не люблю я Коляна!  
  
Но ничто не мешает глотать дым его сиги, лапать через труселя за охуенный зад и потихоньку втюриваться.


End file.
